


The Happy Life of Oh Nayeon

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Junbobficsparty2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: At first glance, it almost seem as if in the lottery of life, Oh Nayeon had struck big on the ugly end of it. Abandoned callously, after losing her mother, she found a friend, a father and perhaps a family for herself just by being the sweet-natured child that she was born to be.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	The Happy Life of Oh Nayeon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : 
> 
> Two months later, Junhoe stood in the doorway of their office and told Hanbin he was on his way to divorce court.

Two months later, Junhoe stood in the doorway of their office and told Hanbin he was on his way to divorce court. It was the Kim case, of course. Technically it should have been Hanbin’s case, but because the plaintiff was his older brother, it made the whole thing even more complicated. Junhoe was still considered a junior lawyer and it was quite an undertaking considering that the case had been on hold for close to three years now. Hanbin knew his brother had been delaying the process long enough. It should not even be filed with the divorce court considering that the divorce itself had been finalised years back, but the family court had specifically categorised that it was still under the jurisdiction of the divorce court.

“You’ll be fine with it?” Hanbin asked. He liked Junhoe. For a junior lawyer, he had character and a strong will, which would be a boon to difficult cases as well as difficult people like his estranged brother, Kim Jiwon. “Have you met the parties involved?”

Hanbin had a lot of questions and Junhoe knew he was nervous, probably more nervous than Junhoe himself.

“It’s the briefing today, so I will be put up to speed with those closely involved…” Junhoe explained, but Hanbin had held up his palm. It was unnerving working for the great Kim Hanbin. Even more so when he had been particularly scouted to join the great man’s legal team, which had made legends out of many distinguished lawyers. His forte had always been divorce cases, especially the complicated ones. Junhoe had never even dared to dream to be a part of Kim & Associates LLC. He thought he would go straight for any junior position offered by any firm after finishing his bar exams but the firm had called him up and asked if he was interested to come down for an interview and he had jumped immediately at the chance.

“There is a child involved.” Hanbin stated, the sigh in his voice, heavy and inundated with the kind of burden he had been shouldering for way too long. “When this divorce was filed five years ago, the infant had been placed under State care until such time that the plaintiff, who had conveniently flew off to Europe, returned to South Korea to attend this hearing.” Hanbin extolled. His eyes were close now, fingers steepled along the characteristic bridge of that empirical nose as if he was himself, having a hard time absorbing all these input into his brain. “I regret to say that the plaintiff is my own brother, Junhoe-ya.” He stated in resignation.

“That is the reason why you are unable to handle the case, because it is personal to you.” Junhoe surmised.

“No. Personal interests aside, my late sister-in-law had extricated a promise from me that I would overlook this matter until the end. Jiwon had his own issues to deal with back then. He was not in the position to become anyone’s husband, even more so a father. Our relationship has always been strained to begin with and the only commonality we shared was the fact that our mothers had once been married to our father.” Hanbin stated quite candidly.

“I appreciate your candour, sir…” The palm again. Junhoe clamped his lips tightly.

“But still, that was not why I relegated this case to you. You were a product of the State care system. Don’t look surprised, Koo Junhoe. I made all the necessary background checks on you before I actually decided on bringing you in to join our team. My only concerns at this stage is neither with our firm’s image nor with the repercussions of the decisions my brother made four years ago. It is with the child. She has grown up under the same system you did and now at this tender age, her social standing shall be determined by the courts yet again, a fate I am sure you are very familiar with.” Junhoe was pushed into a silence that was both heavy and filled with a significance that was not lost on him.

He had barely been out of the womb before the woman who birthed him, had left him on the steps of a church more than twenty five years ago. The pastor had found him and had handed him over to the proper authorities. State care only meant placement in orphanages and if the child was lucky, adoption before the age of five. Past the age of seven, the child will slowly be filtered through to foster care; which to Junhoe had only given ungrateful people the privilege of being called ‘ _ahpa_ ’ or ‘ _eomma_ ’ by virtue of a government funded parental care, which was sorely devoid of any affection and suffered sorely from the lack of supervision by the relevant government bodies. It was social decay at its best and ironically, at its worst, as well. Some were lucky enough to leave the system at age nineteen, receive full funded scholarship by playing their asses off in any sports-related field and maybe make it to being fully and financially independent by the age of twenty-four, but cases like his are as rare as the adopted child. So, Junhoe knew exactly why Hanbin had wanted him on the team. 

He strutted past the security checks at the courthouse, nodding at the appreciative gazes of secretaries and lawyers alike. He looked as if he would be more comfortable strolling the pages of Vanity Fair or Vogue with his chiseled features carved in smooth ivory dressed in crisp, tailored suits, which adhered to his lengthy body and his coiffed, blond hair. Everyone was enamoured by the pretty face and were always surprised by his sharp and witty mind. It was the way the world works. That someone as attractive as him would be such a pushover, would probably be functioning with half a brain. He always used his looks to advantage. It was part of the reason why he got where he was today.

He was about to walk into the office when he spotted her. There was a drinking fountain just across from the office and she was pressing on to it with one foot, except her head barely even passed the contraption, so she was looking up at the spray of water wistfully. She was smaller than he had expected for a four going on five. Her hair fell to her shoulders in a long straight sweep which was a lovely tone of brown. The straight bangs framed a face that was almond-shaped. She was wearing a navy blue dress which was obviously a size too big for her and a faded brown cardigan which hung loose on her slight shoulders. Junhoe knelt beside her. She turned slowly, her eyes wide and wary but filled with curiosity. Junhoe patted his knee and pointed to the fountain, arching his brows amicably. A shadow of a smile passed her lips. It looked natural though, as if that was how she smiled daily. She stepped onto his knee, looking worriedly at him. He blinked once to assure her it was fine and she pressed the button by the dispenser and drank earnestly.

“Thank you.” She said, a spray of droplets running by one fair cheek. She stepped down and Junhoe stood up, grabbing a handkerchief from the lapels of his pocket, wiping her mouth gently.

“Okay?” Junhoe asked.

“Yes.” She answered, her voice had become softer. She was shy.

“Oh Nayeon, where did you go?” The voice of a woman, harried and almost panicky, from behind them, broke the moment.

“You said it was room number twenty-three G. It’s here.” She pointed to the door as the lady ran up to her looking unhappy. _Ah, the social worker_. Nothing about her screams parent. She was just doing her job in bringing the child here and very little else.

“You were not supposed to go off on your own.” The lady rebuked, although there was also relief in her voice. She sighted Junhoe and blinked as if undecided to be wary, since he was a stranger or be friendly, since he was a very handsome one. Junhoe adjusted the collar of his tie.

“You’re from Social Services? I am Koo Junhoe,the legal representative of the late Madam Oh Joyeon.” He introduced himself with prudence, bowing slightly.

“Oh, you are a lawyer? You look very handsome!” She exclaimed in surprise and then realised that she was embarrassing herself, because the girl began giggling beside her. “I’m Madam Doh Jieun, her case worker.” Junhoe nodded and knelt down, giving Nayeon his undivided attention.

“Do you think you will be alright to go in?” Junhoe asked. Nayeon flashed a nervous smile.

“They told me that I will be able to see my _ahbeoji_ today.” She sighed, fingers fiddling with the hem of her cardigan anxiously. “Do you think…he will like me?” She asked. Junhoe nodded reassuringly. Junhoe could see the steel in her eyes and knew that rather than wanting him to say what she wanted to hear, Nayeon was the type of child who preferred it when adults gave it to her straight.

“That is what we are here to find out. Do you need me to hold your hand when we walk in together?” Junhoe asked. “I’m kind of nervous too. This is sort of my first case.” He admitted, sighing just as heavily. She nodded, holding out her hand to Junhoe. He stood up and grabbed her hand gently. The lady watched the exchange with amusement, but refrained from saying anything. “ _Kaja. Hwaiting_!” Junhoe cheered and Nayeon laughed softly, revealing slightly crooked bunny teeth that were absolutely adorable.

~~~~~

By all accounts, Junhoe was not truly aware of the emotional involvement he was about to undertake in his life. As he escorted Nayeon into the room, a hushed silence greeted them. The judge presiding over the case is a tough veteran, who had done her share of the circuit longer than Junhoe had lived his whole life.

As it was, both he and Nayeon saw Kim Jiwon for the first time in their lives and well, first impressions always evoked the strongest emotion.

Nayeon’s anxiety went up a notch higher. Her father was definitely handsome, but not quite like the pleasant charming personality exuded by the friendly lawyer. His eyes were rather narrow, his nose quite sharp and straight. Perhaps it was because he did not smile at all that his face made him looked rather unhappy and in some ways, sad.

Right off the bat, Junhoe could sense that Kim Jiwon was going to make things difficult for him and the case. If Hanbin had been the hard-hitting, game changer, Kim Jiwon exuded the typical power player. The fact that he fled the country just so he could relinquish his parental rights made him look extremely guilty and a douchebag of the worst kind. Junhoe was thankful that he was playing that role to the hilt. Tall, austere and commanding, he did not look as if he had even an ounce of warmth in his body, which Junhoe realised was quite stately in built. His hair tinted a devil red had been slicked back finely, not a single strand out of place. Definitely, he was the type of man who could command a room in a single glance, but completely incapable of making an emotional connection with anyone, judging by what Hanbin had told Junhoe so readily.

“So what do we have here, gentlemen?” District Judge Ahn Junmi demanded an explanation, as she started the proceedings, which had taken five years too late to begin. She rifled through the court documents, first glancing softly and smiling at Nayeon and then peering severely in the direction of the plaintiff. “Ah~this is dearly regretful. How long again has this child been under the care of the State?” Junhoe cleared his throat.

“Oh Nayeon has been a State ward since her birth, she is currently four and will turn five in two months’ time, your Honour.” He intoned with a respectful bow. There was something about Junhoe that made the judge comfortable. True, he had a face that could launch a thousand ships but most men, and women, for that matter, were used to using their appearance for leverage. There was something warm about this one though. The way those bright eyes lighted keenly onto the little girl, the small, reassuring smile he flashed at her as he said her name. It was obvious that any statement he was making was aimed at pleasing his little client.

“Hmm…” The judge turned her attention to the plaintiff, who stood before her, still stiff and unforgiving, not even glancing at the child that was his responsibility. “Mister Kim Jiwon, it says here that a paternity test had been done five years ago and it was proven that the child is unequivocally yours. Yet you chose to leave the country at a time when the child needed your care and love as a parent. Should I hold you in contempt? If this was family court, I would have immediately have you serve a spell in prison for such reckless irresponsibility!” The judge declared, clearly infuriated by the lack of compassion the man had displayed for his own flesh and blood. “Well, what do you have to say for yourself?”

“Your Honour, if you see fit for me to be incarcerated, I suggest that you expedite such a charge as soon as is possible, I will be flying back to Vienna in a month’s time and there is no way even now, that I will provide this child with any type of support, be it financial or emotional.” Kim Jiwon spoke and the silence was only filled with a moral outrage that the judge had to thump her gavel quite suddenly even though no one had uttered anything in protest.

“What manner of man, are you that you would devoid yourself of a daughter’s love and worst, deprive her of a father’s affections?” It was a rare occasion when even the most hardcore of judges seemed defeated by a man’s will. Junhoe cleared his throat. The judge turned and nodded at Junhoe, allowing him a turn to speak.

“Your Honour, it is at the bequeath of Mr Kim’s late ex-wife, Oh Joyeon, that her one and only daughter was raised by Mister Kim. Our office is under obligation to come to an understanding that Mister Kim at least fulfill some of the prerequisites stated in the will, if not all.”

“Bring it on, young man. I’m not going to live forever here, you know.” The judge waved her hand dismissively.

“Since Mister Kim is finding it a tall order to accept his own child permanently, is it possible for the court to put out a remand order for him to do so temporarily?” Junhoe stated.

“Go on, I’m intrigued.” The judge was listening now. Junhoe glanced at Kim Jiwon with trepidation. He was gazing coolly in Junhoe’s direction, but if looks could throw daggers, Junhoe would probably perish from being stabbed multiple times by then.

“I believe it is advantageous to all the parties involved that at least some sort of temporary arrangement is being put in place. After all, to suggest putting a child under the care of a guardian with dubious character does not exactly reflect a favourable impression upon the court. I would suggest a brief arrangement of care for Miss Oh with her father, supervised closely by Social Services for at least a period of one month, just in time before Mister Kim’s return to Vienna, as he so plainly declared.” Junhoe had a smile that could light up the whole world. It sat on his lips like a shining beacon that was meant to blind and it seem as if everyone in the courtroom was now enamoured by it, including the very austere plaintiff, whose eyes kept finding that beautifully chiseled visage when he thought no one was looking.

“Is this possible, Madam Doh.” The judge had turned her attention to the social worker, who up until that point had been equally mesmerised by Junhoe’s statement and the way he had looked while saying it.

“For eight hours during the day? Yes.” She answered earnestly. The judge seem to ponder this momentarily.

“Then let it be arranged.” Her gaze lingered on the plaintiff, whose scowl only displayed his inherent unhappiness over the current outcome. She turned her attention to Junhoe. “Mister Koo?”

“Yes, your Honour.” Junhoe gazed up at her attentively.

“I need to highlight that while your suggestion seem to be the the best option right now, I hope that you make it your personal responsibility to ensure that nothing happens to the child while she is in temporary care with the plaintiff. ” Junhoe nodded affirmatively. The judge nodded. “Now, bring that child up here. I have a few things I think she needs to hear.” Junhoe walked up to Nayeon, holding out his arms. She flashed that toothy smile, walking into it quite willingly. Junhoe turned and brought her to the podium where the judge presided. “Young lady, do you know what has happened here today?” Nayeon shook her head, and then gazed at Junhoe in trepidation.

“What’s happened, Junhoe? Is _ahbeoji_ taking me home with him?” She asked. Junhoe gazed at the judge, who nodded her approval. Junhoe had then explained as best he could that she would be staying with her father for awhile. “Is it because we don’t know each other very well? If in case we don’t like it if the other snores or likes to pick their nose?” Both Junhoe and the judge chuckled at this.

“Yes, Nayeon, something like that.” Junhoe stated.

“Will you be with me?” Nayeon asked now and while Junhoe had never thought about having a child or even raising one, the fact that she had placed her hands on his shoulder without hesitation made him feel extremely protective towards her.

“Well, I cannot be with you all the time, but I will try my best to be there whenever you need me.” He answered. “Is that okay for you?” He asked. Nayeon nodded and gestured for Junhoe to put her down. She walked towards Kim Jiwon, who seemed taken aback by the fact that she was suddenly there in front of him. Nayeon slipped her hand into his. It was obvious that Kim Jiwon had never been approached by anyone to hold his hand. He looked up, first at Junhoe, looking hapless and then at the judge, who had folded her hands across his chest as if daring him to protest.

“One month, Mister Kim. If you cannot open up your heart to the child by then, we will gladly take her off your ungrateful hands.” The judge forewarned. And that was how this all began.

~~~~~

Hanbin had of course, found out soon enough about the temporary arrangement Junhoe had requested. He had laughed a little at how ingenious Junhoe had been, to have thought out of such a thing, but he also warned that his brother was not the type to take things lightly. 

“You better prepare yourself, Koo Junhoe. My brother is an adversary you should never underestimate.” Hanbin added. As it was, it took less than a week for something eventful to happen.

He was waiting for his next case to come up when he received a phone call from an unknown number ,two days later. He answered it immediately.

“Junhoe?” It was Nayeon and judging from the nasal quality of her voice, she had been crying.

“Nayeon, what’s happened? Where are you?” Junhoe almost barked and then softened because people at the courthouse were looking up sharply and wondering if he had lost his mind. Someone had taken over the call.

“Hello, are you the guardian of Oh Nayeon?” Came the feminine voice over the phone.

“No, I’m her lawyer.” Junhoe replied without much thought. “Is she alright?”

“I’m Miss Deok, her homeroom teacher. Nayeon had a scuffle with one of her classmates and she has injured herself. I have tried calling her father…Mister Kim? But he has not been answering our calls.” The teacher explained, but Junhoe was already leaving the courthouse. He hailed a cab, texting Hanbin about how the first hand had been dealt. Hanbin replied that Junhoe can just leave the current impending case to him and attend to Nayeon.

‘I told you so’ Hanbin had texted. Junhoe bit his lips, wondering how long he would have to spent in jail if he punched a man out of anger. Nayeon cried even louder when she sighted Junhoe. He carried her into his arms.

“Are you alright?” Junhoe asked, glancing at the bandage on her knee and then back at the teacher.

“Oh, no. That bandage was because she had tripped while playing at the slides with her friends.” The teacher explained.

“NO!” Nayeon screamed. “Jeoksun tripped me, you witch!” She exclaimed and Junhoe patted her back to calm her. The teacher flashed a chagrined smile.

“It was an accident, Nayeon. You did not have to punch him in the face for it.” The teacher countered.Junhoe’s eyes widened in surprise at this piece of information. He should be laughing out loud, but then Nayeon had gone silent in his arms. He put a hand up to inform the teacher that he understood the whole story now and asked,

“Is it okay if I take Nayeon home to her father, now?” The teacher had nodded. The cab ride was filled with a sullen silence Junhoe recognised very well. Nayeon had fiddled with her fingers, picking at the hangnail petulantly. “What exactly did Jeoksun say to you?” Junhoe had questioned. He had asked Hanbin where his brother might be, if he was not at home and Hanbin had given him the address of Jiwon’s studio in Dongdaemun. They were making their way there now.

“He said, I’m not _ahbeoji’_ s real daughter, because I do not share his surname.” She professed, encircling her arms around Junhoe’s and leaning against it , pouting. “I’m his real daughter. See? I have his bunny teeth.” She looked up, grimacing so she could show Junhoe her pearlies. Junhoe patted her head gently.

“Of course, you are. I hope you really gave it to him good.” Junhoe cajoled, as the cab cruised to a stop by road. which was lined with swanky SOHO studios filled with art galleries.

“Where are we going?” Nayeon asked, gazing out the window curiously.

“Apparently, your _ahbeoji_ has a studio here so there’s a chance you are going to see him at work.” Junhoe muttered absently as he passed the cash for the fare.

“ _Jjinjja_?!” She exclaimed in excitement, clapping her hands together in anticipation.

“Come on, let’s go.” Junhoe urged, holding out his hand which she held in hers almost naturally now. The receptionist took one look at Junhoe and Nayeon, denying them entry.

Predictably, she was barely able to stop him from walking all the way to the back of the studio where Kim Jiwon had spent the better part of the morning staring at the monolithic slab of Italian ivory marble planted in the middle of his workspace. He was still contemplating, unable to find inspiration at all for his next series even after more than a month now. With the little rugrat in his house, asking incessant questions and shadowing him all the time, the task had become almost impossible after more than two days. He took off his goggles, turning off the cutter, placing it onto the tarp carpeted floor and unsheathed the leather gloves he had on. The studio door opened with a bang. He looked up, surprised to see Nayeon skipping towards him, escorted by the tall, statuesque figure of Koo Junhoe, who looked as if he had been cut from the same marble himself, in his tailored suit.

“ _Ahbeoji_!” Nayeon shouted and ran up, hugging him. Jiwon put his hands up. No way he was going to return the rugrat’s hug. _No fucking way_.

“Ya, what are you doing out of school?! And I told you to call me Mister Kim.” Jiwon half yelled, prying her hands from off his waist. Junhoe stopped in his tracks. Kim Jiwon, in a wifebeater and heavy duty cargo denims with fur-trimmed work boots was quite the unexpected sight. His shoulders were wide, muscular and the thorn tattoo which encircled the span of those same shoulders were probably the most attractive set of ink Junhoe had ever seen on any man. The fact that he was tanned and covered in a sheen of sweat was definitely making Junhoe feel as if he would combust in his suit if he did not look away immediately. His red hair ran amok atop his head, tangled and uncombed but making him look even hotter for some reason. “What’s going on?!” Jiwon was asking him now. 

“The school called me, because they could not reach you. Don’t worry, I’ve given them the studio’s number, so they know where to find you the next time she gets into a fight with her schoolmate.” Junhoe explained, keeping his gaze levelled to Jiwon’s. Nayeon had sighted the marble and Jiwon’s worktable behind him. She made her way towards it eagerly, only to have Jiwon scoop her by the front of her waist, as if he was carrying an errant kitten. She paddled her legs in protest as Junhoe looked on in amusement.

“Let me play!” She demanded.

“No.” Jiwon interred firmly, holding her mid-air, staring at Junhoe, trying to commit the details of that exquisite profile into his memory. 

“Junhoe…” Nayeon began to cry. Junhoe moved forward, only to have Jiwon stop him with the other hand.

“That’s your fake cry, so stop it.” Jiwon barked firmly. Nayeon stopped immediately, drooping over Jiwon’s arm in defeat.

“You are no fun, _ahbeo_ …” Jiwon shook the arm carrying her. “Mister Kim.” She said ruefully. Jiwon placed her down and she ran back to Junhoe, both her hands finding one of his, pulling on it excitedly.

“Can you please come have dinner with us?! Please! Please! Please! Please!” She began demanding now.

“We are not asking anyone to come to my house.” Jiwon intoned exasperatedly, resting his hands along his waist. “We’ll get some truffle fries on the way home.”

“Yucks!” Nayeon scrunched her face, rolling her eyes at Junhoe and he bit his lips to hold back his laugh. “Junhoe, come have dinner with me please!” She began jumping up and down, gesturing that she wanted to tell him something in secret. Junhoe knelt down and she cupped her hands to his ear, her eyes lighting mischievously on Jiwon. “Truffle fries taste like poop.” She confided.Junhoe barked a loud, rumbly laugh which under different circumstances, Jiwon would absolutely appreciate, but he was in cahoots with the rugrat and the last thing he wanted was for the two of them to tag team on him.

“What do you want to eat?” Junhoe whispered. He had squatted low to look her in the eye, so that he was looking up at her now. Under the pool of his studio lights, Jiwon was struck by the way they looked together and his glare somewhat softened into a gaze that was almost wistful.

“I want _kimchi jjigae_ and _samgyupsal_.” She demanded.

“That’s quite spicy, are you sure you can eat _kimchi jjigae_?” Junhoe enquired in surprise.

“If you cook it for me, you can make it not too spicy. I can never eat the _jjigae_ at the orphanage, the homemade _kimchi_ is too spicy.” She confided. She looked so crestfallen that Junhoe smiled sadly. Orphanage food, now that was a throwback for him, a shadowed smile played on Junhoe’s lips.

“Ya-do you think you are the princess of Dongdaemun? Demanding for people who can’t cook to make you stew?! Let’s go home now.” Jiwon was saying, pulling her by the hand. Nayeon shook her head, placing her arms around Junhoe’s neck tightly. Junhoe placed his briefcase on the floor to return her hug.

“I can cook it for her.” Junhoe declared, staring up at Jiwon and standing up bringing Nayeon along with him. “We’ll just have to stop by the supermarket to get some things.” Junhoe assured her. Jiwon had a pick-up with a half cab at the back for storage. Nayeon opened the back door of the passenger seat and then pushed Junhoe to the front. " _Wae_?!” Junhoe asked, unsheathing his jacket and throwing it into the back seat together with his briefcase.

“Sit in front. I’m making a surprise for you.” She insisted, as she climbed up, already rummaging through her bag. Junhoe shrugged. Jiwon glared at Junhoe as he entered the driver’s side.

“It’s like she’s decided that you’re her boyfriend or something.” Jiwon muttered.

“Jealous, are we?” Junhoe tossed back and Jiwon snorted. Junhoe glanced at Nayeon at the back, she was hunkered over her knee, busy colouring something. It hurt to see her wearing the same outfit she had on during their courthouse session. Even her colour pencils looked stubby and short, as if they had been handed down to her. “Have you even bought her necessities for school and daily life?” Junhoe questioned.

“Great idea!” Jiwon exclaimed in a sarcastic manner. “Since you’re here, why don’t we go get them for her as well?” Jiwon was fluttering his eyes and smiling in sarcastic cheer.

“Sure.” Junhoe muttered. There was something about Kim Jiwon that he could not put his finger to, but they were not comfortable enough towards each other to be asking personal questions. Not yet, Or maybe, never at all. One thing was for sure, Nayeon was right about her bunny teeth. Junhoe was certain she had inherited them from Jiwon.

Jiwon was quite surprised when Junhoe really bought Nayeon some dresses and pajamas for wear. He even bought her a new bag and stationery for school.

“That was not necessary.” Jiwon muttered, completely embarrassed by the gesture. “I was going to get around to it.” He added as they both watched Nayeon go around the kiddie carousel in the mall’s square for the third time in a row.

“I wanted to.” Junhoe admitted. “I know how it feels to be deprived of such bare necessities when I was her age.” There was a faraway look in those translucent eyes framed by full lashes. Jiwon thought it was impossible for him to look any prettier than he already is, but the shadow which passed over his face suddenly made this Adonis, more human, more vulnerable.

“Were you orphaned as a child?” Jiwon asked, pretending to look away casually even though he had to practically tear his gaze away.

“Abandoned. I grew up under the very system Nayeon was raised in and I can tell you personally, it’s never nice to begin with. Once you reached the age of seven, all that magic has crumbled away and you become numbed by the different faces you see and have to call ‘mom’ or ‘dad’ every few months.” Junhoe reflected, smiling and waving at Nayeon, whose own smile seemed wider now and much more joyful since he last saw her at the courthouse.

“I cannot think that anyone would be stupid enough to abandon someone as attractive as you.” Jiwon blurted out truthfully, causing Junhoe to gaze at him sharply, wondering if he was teasing Junhoe.

“The way you abandoned Nayeon?” Junhoe asked. Jiwon sighed heavily. “Do you know why she punched that boy in her school today? Because he kept teasing and taunting her. He said that she wasn’t your real daughter, because she did not share your surname. If you don’t start showing her some form of affection, she will lose that magic soon enough.” Junhoe declared in resignation and Jiwon realised now why the case was so personal to him. Junhoe walked away without looking back,. The carousel had come to a stop and they still had to get the stuff they needed to cook the stew.

While Junhoe went looking for the ingredients, Jiwon led Nayeon to the cereal aisle quietly, mulling over Junhoe’s words.

“Where are the cornflakes?” Nayeon asked standing before the aisle, her brown eyes wide in wonder at the variety of large, colourful, rectangular boxes.

“These are all the different flavours they have. Choose one, slugger.” Jiwon urged, sheathing his hands into the pockets of his denim.

“Where are the value packs? We share a box at the orphanage, two children share one box.” She recited by heart and Jiwon’s own heart broke listening to this, because everyone knows that a value pack was equivalent to a serving for a normal child’s healthy breakfast. It was general knowledge.

“I don’t think they have it here.” Jiwon answered, patting the top of her head gently.

“This one then.” Nayeon pointed to the mid-sized pack of Frosties in the middle shelf, “I’m only going to be around for a month, Mister Kim. Any bigger and you’ll have to finish it by yourself.” She said. Jiwon took it wordlessly.

“Are we done?” Junhoe asked as he wheeled the trolley into the aisle after searching for them.

“Yes!” Nayeon answered. “Can I sit in the trolley?” She asked.

“Of course, you can. Here, I’ll help you up and then we can go karting.” Junhoe enthused in excitement.

“What’s karting?” Nayeon asked. Junhoe pushed the trolley down the empty aisle and released it. Nayeon’s laughter reverberated within the aisle like music. “Again, Junhoe, again!” She insisted. Before the magic crumbles away, Jiwon thought gazing after them, feeling the pain he had kept hidden for so long in his heart.

~~~~~

Junhoe had a hard time trying to keep himself together in Jiwon’s apartment, not when he lounged around topless, his tattoo, no, tattoos on display prominently for him to appreciate. He had another one in the middle of his back. A circular one with the words ’Fear Only God, Hate Only Sins’. Junhoe wondered if all these ink had special meaning to Jiwon.

Meantime, Jiwon loved the sight of Koo Junhoe in his kitchen, preparing a meal. Gone was the dashing lawyer with model-like looks. The man behind the marble counter chopped, julienned and diced with a skilful flair that was surprising. With the sleeves of his white blouse folded all the way to his elbows, Junhoe looked so comfortable and perfect as he cooked, that Jiwon wondered what was the price of having him do so permanently, because it was so damn hot. And his food was definitely wonderful. Nayeon had two servings of the _jjigae_ and ate more _samgyupsal_ than the two men combined. He was heating up the remains of the _jjigae_ and packing some of the leftover meat for Jiwon to reheat for Nayeon tomorrow now, while Jiwon sent her to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Nayeon had kept climbing the sofa near the window wall of the apartment, but she was not jumping or bouncing herself on it as any child would, she kept staring out of the window.

“She likes the river. She told she has never been to a river or a beach.” Jiwon informed Junhoe while Junhoe was cooking dinner and observing her closely.

“Why don’t you bring her there?” Junhoe asked, munching on some of the _kimchi_ before taking more and running that under the tap to make it less spicy for Nayeon.

“I’ll consider it tomorrow. I haven’t gotten her a bed. She keeps crashing into mine.” Jiwon sounded petulant, as if he was whining about her more than recounting to Junhoe. Junhoe finished clearing the dishes, startled at the sight of Jiwon staring at him from the kitchen in the quiet.

“ _Wae_? Is Nayeon asleep?” Junhoe inquired. Jiwon shook his head.

“She’s asking for you to tuck her in.” Jiwon muttered. Junhoe nodded and passed Jiwon, who followed him in closely. It was quite obvious that the room had been set up quite urgently and while Junhoe understood that Nayeon’s presence in his life had been in such short notice, Junhoe personally felt Jiwon could have done more. As it was, the worktable that presumably had been Jiwon’s had been pushed to the wall and a mattress with comforter as well as a smatter of what could only be pillow cushions, had served for the child’s bed. Nayeon looked really small under her comforter though, and absolutely tired.

“Read me a book.” She stated, holding up a hardcover book of The Very Hungry Caterpillar. She was clutching the stuffed Elmo Junhoe had gotten her when they went shopping for her clothes just now. Junhoe sighed, settling himself beside her, his too long legs sticking out of the mattress like a sore thumb. Jiwon sidled against the room’s entrance realising that Nayeon had somehow developed a bond with Junhoe. Something was stuck between the pages of the book. It was a card, full of scribbles and glitter. "Surprise." She smiled sleepily. Junhoe gazed at it for the longest time. The words 'My Hero' were scribbled haphazardly across the card, the letter 'o' smaller than the rest because she almost ran out of space for it. 

"She kept asking me how to spell it. I wanted to write it for her...but she insisted she could do it." Jiwon explained, the smile on his lips was filled with pride. 

“Thank you, Nayeon-ah." Junhoe muttered, pecking the top of her head with a kiss. He opened the book once more, this time to the first page and began,"By the light of the moon, a little egg lay on a leaf…” Junhoe’s voice reverberated in the bedroom. 

Jiwon closed the door behind him and sat in the living room, hugging his knees to his chest. His face had hardened under the soft orange lights as he tried drawing out all the unresolved issues he had oppressed for the last five years. Awhile later, he was trying to erase the memory from his head. He simply could not bring himself to come to terms with the past and inevitably the present. All he had wanted since his return here was to fly back to Vienna, where he could work without any distractions. That was how he deemed his current situation; a series of unwanted distractions. Nayeon, Junhoe and the mental block of events in the past. How much he had tried to be someone he was not, only to be plunged once more into an abyss filled with loathing, for everything his life was connected to.

~~~~~

Junhoe in slumber was a thing to behold. With Nayeon nestled against the crook of one arm and his body almost contorted trying to fit on that medium-sized mattress, Jiwon wondered how anyone could still look as if he possessed the beauty of all ages.

“It’s me.” Jiwon spoke into the phone. “I wanted to ask you for a favour.” Hanbin was surprised to hear Jiwon’s voice after all these years. He was even more shocked to hear that Junhoe had spent the night in Jiwon’s house. Jiwon put in his request and Hanbin considered this heavily.

“You owe me, hyung.” Hanbin contended when he finally agreed. “Considering that he just started working for me and he is possibly one of the best I have in my team, for those reasons, you owe me.” Hanbin added quickly. A ghost of a smile played along Jiwon’s lips. Jiwon, suddenly feeling very inspired, traipsed back to his mini-studio, the room across from Nayeon’s and began work on the smaller slab of marble sitting on the big table in the middle of the room. He looked up half an hour later, not surprised to find Nayeon standing by the door, looking at him sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

“Don’t come in here, Nayeonnie.” Jiwonnie had been his nickname when he was little. It seemed only apt to give Nayeon a nickname that sounded almost the same.

“Why not?” Nayeon asked, seemingly unbothered by it.

“There’s a lot of dust and chip residue from the marble, you might inhale them and they will cause you to cough badly.” Jiwon explained, amazed not only by the amount of work he had completed in such a short amount of time, but also by how patient he was being with Nayeon. “Are you up for a picnic today?” Nayeon was nodding effusively now, a familiar smile turning up on her lips. “ Do you think Junhoe would love to come with us?” Jiwon asked, without looking up.

“He would.” Nayeon answered, turning around and running back to her room to tell Junhoe the good news. Jiwon looked up, the smile on his lips making his eyes disappear into happy crescents.

Junhoe knew something was not right when he saw Hanbin’s text. His boss was actually encouraging him to help Jiwon out with Nayeon a day after warning Junhoe about him. If Junhoe had known better, it almost sounded as if Hanbin wanted him to stay put. Of course, he could not possibly refuse Nayeon’s pleas. Junhoe realised, like it or not, he was already in over his head. Jiwon drove Junhoe home, waiting downstairs with Nayeon while Junhoe rushed for a quick shower and a change of clothes. When Junhoe walked out of his apartment casually dressed in bermudas and a Hawaiian shirt, Jiwon’s heart almost stopped in its tracks. His still damp hair, blond and devoid of hair products, were fluffy and made him look much younger, the fringe covering his forehead thickly. He had packed a bag filled with extra clothes and some snacks.

The beach was not too crowded and the sun was hidden beneath a veritable line of soft, cottony clouds. Junhoe set up the mat and laid out the food, watching as Jiwon walked with nayeon towards the water’s edge. Junhoe waited with bated breath, wishing that Jiwon would offer his hand to Nayeon. She seemed overwhelmed by the ocean at one point and scooted closer to Jiwon when the waves crashed too strongly against her legs. Jiwon held his hand out and Nayeon practically clung to his whole arm, screeching in a mixture of euphoria and controlled fear. 

“Yes!” Junhoe rasped triumphantly under his breath, pumping a fist in victory.

Jiwon, in a multi-coloured board shorts and little else, had hunkered down beside Nayeon after awhile and Junhoe surreptitiously took candid shots. There was one of Jiwon sitting on the sand, laughing uncontrollably as Nayeon began splashing water at him non-stop. Jiwon faux swinging Nayeon into the water, earning shrieks of laughter from her. The both of them standing knee deep in water and just feeling the sand suck their toes in, holding each other’s hands. That was Junhoe’s favourite shot, because Nayeon was looking up at Jiwon at that moment and their bunny toothed smiles were perfectly matched.

They came back moments later, still laughing in happiness and Junhoe unwrapped the _gimbap_ and sandwiches Jiwon had ordered. Nayeon, too excited to eat, began building sandcastles while Junhoe fed her. Jiwon took pictures of her moulding, building and shaping sand into tall castles. Nayeon insisted the three of them took a picture together which the two men agreed, with very little resistance. Nayeon in the middle, with her hair blowing wildly in the wind from under her pink bucket hat, one of her cheek smeared with sand, flanked by Jiwon with his shades, grinning incandescently and Junhoe with his bright eyes and equally bright smile.

“Mister Kim. Can you please develop the picture for me? I want to put it under my pillow when I go back to the orphanage at the end of the month.” Nayeon’s statement weighted heavily on both their hearts. For Junhoe, it was a reminder that Nayeon might lose the magic that life was all about, as the years progressed for her. For Jiwon, knowing that, like it or not, the girl’s presence in his life had somehow brought him a sense of contentment he had never thought he needed.

“Nayeonnie. Please call me Jiwon.” He whispered softly. Junhoe had gazed at Jiwon in surprise, for the nickname and the fact that he wanted Nayeon to drop the title of Mister.

“Okay.” Nayeon answered. She stood up, this time holding her hands out to both of them. They obliged her, standing up and letting her lead them to the edge of the water. She closed her eyes, letting the breeze run through her hair. “Where do you think it is?” Nayeon asked.

“Where what is?” Junhoe asked, he had unbuttoned his shirt and the tails flew back behind him. Jiwon could see the steely abs and the smooth valley of a chest he would love to run his hands across.

“The big fan.” Nayeon stated curiously.

“What big fan?” Jiwon asked, looking down at Nayeon, amazed by the amount of knowledge she wanted to absorb.

“The big fan that’s blowing against us now, where is it?” She asked slower this time as if surprised by their lack of enthusiasm.

“Nayeonnie, there is no big fan. This is just the breeze.” Jiwon explained. Nayeon shook her head adamantly.

“It is God’s big fan, isn’t it?” She insisted. Junhoe looked at Jiwon, nodding his head with furrowed brows, asking Jiwon to agree.

“Yes..I guess you could say that, yes.” Jiwon half-laughed, once again caught offguard by the workings of Nayeon’s magical mind. They collected seashells and rock glass. They swam and swam some more. The sun had set against the horizon by the time they packed up. Nayeon had fallen asleep against Junhoe as Jiwon cruised into the parking lot nearest to his apartment. Junhoe carried her gently against his chest. “Should we wake her up?” Jiwon asked with uncertainty as they entered the apartment as quietly as they possibly can. Junhoe shook his head.

“She’s showered and changed, so it’s okay. Just let her sleep.” Jiwon watched as Junhoe gently placed her down onto the mattress.

“She must be so tired. “ Jiwon commented, standing by the doorway as Nayeon’s soft snores began to fill the room.

“That’s an understatement, I believe.” Junhoe whispered as he walked out of the door.“Can I just use the restroom real quick?” Junhoe stated. Jiwon nodded his consent, walking to the living room, looking at the view out of the window. Jiwon realised that a weight had somehow been lifted off his chest. He had never felt happier or at peace with anything in his life, that every inhale and exhale now seem refreshing. It was as if he was learning how to breathe again for the very first time. Junhoe came out moments later. “Well, I guess today was a good day, was it not?” Junhoe summarised.

“It wasn’t my intention to abandon her, you know.” Jiwon admitted in the quiet dimness. “You have no idea how much I hated myself at that point in my life.” Junhoe was stumped by this sudden outburst of self-recriminations. Having spent the last two days being around Jiwon, Junhoe realised that while everyone else might make the mistake of assuming that he was cold or unresponsive, Jiwon struck him more as someone who carried too much grief inside him. It made him defensive and unreadable but, cold? Highly unlikely, especially with how warm and affectionate he had been with Nayeon after dinner yesterday.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Jiwon.” Junhoe interjected, trying to make Jiwon feel less bad about everything. “I completely understand. Having a child can be overwhelming, especially after losing the woman you love.” Jiwon laughed, but there was no humour in the sound, there was just bitterness and senes of helplessness Junhoe could not put his finger to.

“You don’t understand, I never loved Joyeon. Haven’t you figured it out?” Jiwon turned to look at Junhoe. “I’m gay.” Junhoe swallowed the constriction that had formed in his throat. The statement more than anything else, was akin to having cold water thrown at his face. All his preconceived notions towards Kim Jiwon, came tumbling down, almost as if it was shattered to smithereens by a sledgehammer. 

“But Nayeon…she’s your daughter.” Junhoe was puzzled by this sudden confession. Did he find out he was gay when his ex-wife was pregnant with Nayeon?

“She is mine, but I never consented to having her. Joyeon…she lured me to her place and spiked my drink. She was my best friend in college and she loved me in secret. I was clueless and I didn’t…I didn’t know at the time.” Jiwon was breaking down as he pulled this dark episode of his life from the depths of his memory. Junhoe walked towards him, arms catching those shoulders, which had drooped in defeat, holding Jiwon tightly in his arms.

“Jiwon…I don’t understand, what are you saying?” Junhoe was filled with horror at the thought of what Jiwon was going to say next.

“I was raped by my own best friend, Junhoe. She got herself pregnant, because she wanted me to be with her. My father forced me to marry her. And I didn’t want to live in a lie. He…had thought I was unhappy that he remarried after my mum’s death, to Hanbin’s mum. True, he had cheated on my mum and got his lover pregnant, but that was his own sin. How could I hold it against my own flesh and blood? But…that was not it at all. I simply could not face Joyeon. Not after what she did.” Jiwon was an unstoppable flood of tears and Junhoe’s arms were the gates that was trying to hold it all in, but even the strongest would have crumbled in the face of such adversity. Junhoe shut his eyes, feeling Jiwon’s pain, realising how wrong he had been to think that Jiwon had shirked his responsibility, when all he wanted was to escape the nightmare of being around the woman who took advantage of his friendship and his love. 

“Oh fuck, Jiwon.” Junhoe was crying softly now. “I’m so sorry, Jiwon. I…I didn’t know.”

“How could you possibly know? How could I let anyone know? I ran to Vienna not because of Nayeon. I ran off, because my life here had become a round-the-clock nightmare. Imagine having to live with the woman who did something despicable to you while you were indisposed and unaware. Even when they discovered Joyeon’s tumour after Nayeon’s birth and she begged for my forgiveness, I despaired. I felt so angry that she died without telling everyone the truth of what she did to me.” Jiwon’s tears wetting his shoulder made Junhoe think of all the time he had thought Jiwon was cold, unforgiving and emotionless. He was definitely wrong, Jiwon’s tears was warm and real, filled with an unspeakable pain for which there seem to be no recovering from. Junhoe held Jiwon tightly, knowing that it was all he needed tonight.

It was finally dawn before they stirred from the couch they had been sitting on, still in each other’s arms for comfort.

“Why did you tell me this, Jiwon? What made you decided to tell me?” Junhoe asked, placing his jaw against the crook of Jiwon’s shoulder.

“Because I realised that I needed to stop blaming Nayeon for it. That her existence should not only be hinged upon the sins her mother had committed. She’s just a child; a blameless, innocent child.” Jiwon whispered. “And also, maybe because despite it all, I am capable of loving her.” Jiwon admitted after a slight pause.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Junhoe intoned, wiping the fresh batch of tears that had filtered through his eyes. He loved how comfortable Jiwon was resting against the front of his body. Jiwon, warm and deserving of love. Junhoe rubbed his cheek against the side of Jiwon’s face.

“I have you to thank for that. You made me realised that I can love again, without feeling afraid of being hurt.” Jiwon confessed.

“How did you know that I…I-“ Junhoe bit his lips. While he had made his preferences a secret. He had only been one relationship in his youth which had not worked out.

“It was just instinct, I guess. Like the attraction between us is palpable, isn’t it? Hard to ignore.” Jiwon stated, twining his fingers between Junhoe’s tightly. Junhoe chuckled and Jiwon turned his head to glance back at Junhoe. “What?”

“You had no idea how much I wanted to rip that suit off you the first day I saw you in court.” Junhoe professed. “I wanted to punch your face and kiss you all at the same time, if that was even possible.” Junhoe exhaled, gazing at him with so much tenderness in his gaze, it overwhelmed Jiwon’s heart, just looking at him.

“I felt the exact same way about you, you dolt.” Jiwon countered, tugging at Junhoe’s shirt, pulling him closer. They continued gazing into each other’s eyes, feeling the intricacies of this mutual chemistry making its connection; slowly, steady gaining traction until the only thing that existed was this desire. Desire that was sincere, unbothered and most importantly, had no bearing on anything else in their lives, not even in their fatherly love for Nayeon.Junhoe tilted his head naturally and their lips met; melding, colliding gently as they exchanged breaths, saliva and love.

~~~~~

_A year later…_

The exhibition had been a resounding success. Already, a large number of bidders were enquiring after that one particular piece of statuary carved by the latest discovery in the sculpting world, Kim Jiwon. His brother, Kim Hanbin himself, had cut the ribbons to the opening, where his latest collection had been revealed and some already being sold for an impressive amount of money. 

“I was thinking of purchasing this myself.” Hanbin had admitted, admiring the centerpiece of the exhibition a carved marble statue of Junhoe kneeling beside Nayeon, as she encircled her arms around his neck; a beautiful rendering of a father’s undivided attention and love towards his daughter. 

“How can we sell it to you, Hanbin _samcheon_. It already belongs to our family.” Oh Nayeon, who had her surname officially changed to Kim by a court order almost a year ago, butted in to the resounding laughter of the adults around her. She had grown taller, stronger and now already six, she remained as precocious and witty as she was since the first day she came into both Jiwon’s and Junhoe’s life. Definitely, much more happier and confident, especially in school. 

Jiwon looked up, eyes scanning the room and lighted up at the sight of Junhoe walking to join their little family huddle.

“What’s going on here? Did Miss Kim Nayeon say something controversial, yet again?” Junhoe teased. 

“I didn’t, _Ah-pa_.” She protested, scrunching up her nose in annoyance. Junhoe laughed in jest.“Hanbin _samcheon_ was just saying how he was considering buying our statue.”

“Oh?” Junhoe muttered, gazing at Jiwon affectionately. “Well, I hoped you at least hiked the price up by ten percent.” He played with the lapels of Jiwon’s suit, warm fingers subtly tracing the chest beneath the suit tenderly. Jiwon’s eyes searched Junhoe’s face minutely, always committing every curve and bit of features into his mind. Their passion for each other have barely died down even after more than a year of being together. Jiwon anticipated that things would be that way for a very long time.Everyone laughed at Junhoe’s jab. “Hey, we are family, you should support us byspending even more than regular buyers.” He added.

“It’s not for sale.” Jiwon finally stated. “We have plans to have it installed as part of the statuary collection at our new house. We have a lawn that’s just big enough for a few choice pieces.”

“Ah-that prime piece of property! I heard it’s by the sea? Nayeon must have chosen it, then?” Hanbin asked. He was truly happy by how things had turned out so beautifully for his brother and the people he love. Jiwon opening up to him more than a year ago and professing the truth about his life and everything about the past, had been the best thing that had ever happened after so many years of tensed and heavy silence between them. Hanbin also knew he had Junhoe to thank largely for it. 

“Yes. I cannot wait to swim in the sea!” Nayeon confessed with excitement. That was exactly why they had decided to purchase the land, for its proximity to the sea. They even held their wedding there six months ago and now, they were breaking ground to build their new family a proper home. “And I will bring Naeun, as well.” Nayeon was definitely more excited with the prospect of having a baby sister, than the house or the sea combined. Hanbin had just finished finalising the adoption papers for Jiwon and Junhoe and they should have a bouncing bundle of joy within the next month or two.

“Of course, you can and we will. I promise you.” Jiwon intoned, hugging his daughter around the shoulders with one hand and gripping Junhoe’s tightly with the other, having no intention of ever letting go either of them.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> The scene where Nayeon talked about where 'the big fan' was when they were at sea, was inspired by a Philippa Gregory's short story, The Wave Machine from the collection entitled 'Bread & Chocolate'


End file.
